


(не)важно

by Furimmer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, F/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: SoulmateAU! Гамора встречается с Квиллом и любит его, но у Гаморы есть метка соулмейта, у Квилла — нет. Но точно такая же метка есть у Тора.





	(не)важно

У Гаморы на левом запястье узор: тонкие линии складываются в причудливый рисунок, не имеющий никакого смысла, в обрамлении звёзд. Питер легко касается губами рисунка, сцеловывая одну за другой звёздочки. Каждая звезда — год проведённый в дали от своего соулмейта.

— На одну больше, — говорит Квилл.

— Это неважно, — отвечает девушка, — давно уже не важно.

Гамора не считает, сколько звёзд на её запястье с тех пор, как встретила Питера. Это неважно, давно неважно.

У Гаморы на запястье метка соулмейта. У Квилла — чистота.

.

На Земле есть поговорка «как будто c неба свалился» или что-то вроде, и он действительно свалился на них с неба. Жутко пугающе и поразительно. Как этот человек смог выжить в открытом космосе? Но ещё больше Гамору пугает, когда Квилл неожиданно громко вздыхает и отступает от мужчины, что они спасли. Девушка подходит ближе, чтобы разглядеть что же вызвало такую реакцию у Звёздного Лорда.

Высокий мускулистый мужчина с довольно светлыми волосами. Девушка тщательно разглядывает каждую деталь: доспехи, словно он из другого мира, окровавленная одежда, натруженные сильные руки, и…

… И Гаморе кажется, что из лёгких вышибло воздух, и она падает куда-то во тьму.

Левая рука незнакомца изощрена огромным количеством звёзд, а запястье обрамляет тонкое переплетение линий знакомого ей узора.

.

Тор много улыбается и много говорит, в то время как Квилл угрюмо молчит. Гамора не знает куда себя деть. Она аккуратно обрабатывает раны громовержца, натянув рукава как можно ниже, чтобы скрыть метку. Неудобно.

— И значит, летят в меня сотни стрел, а я та-а-а… — Тор неожиданно замолкает и смотрит на руки девушки, перевязывающие его рану.

Гамора снова падает в пропасть. Рукав куртки предательски задрался, обнажая тщательно скрываемый секрет. Гаморе кажется, что тишина, повисшая в комнате вязкая, словно болото, в котором она увязла по самое горло, но Тор внезапно тепло улыбается и продолжает, как ни в чём не бывало:

— А я та-а-акой, раз и отбил их все своим молотом.

Слова громовержца звучат будто сквозь вату, Гамора сглатывает ком в горле. Она что-нибудь придумает.

.

Тора внезапно становится слишком много. Он везде абсолютно. Вот он травит свои нереальные байки за общим столом, вот спорит с Ракетой, вот объясняет Груту что-то на этом невозможном языке. Или приносит уставшей Гаморе кружку горячего кофе, или успокаивает после ссоры с Квиллом, или… Да неважно, что он делает! Он везде и повсюду. Но чтобы он не делал, он ни слова не говорит, о том, что у них одинаковые метки на руках, о том, как долго её ждал. Тор милый, понимающий и такой родной. Но он не Квилл.

И Тор уходит.

.

Жизнь летит, словно пущенная стрела из лука земного мстителя: быстро и беспощадно. Время идёт, а звёзд на запястье Гаморы становится всё больше. Нет, она не считает. Для неё это и правда неважно, она любит Питера. Правда ведь? Гамора верит в свою любовь.

И он снова падает на них с неба.

Израненный и ужасно потерянный. Тор, такой понимающий и родной Тор, в этот раз кажется Гаморе абсолютно чужим, он словно и не замечает её. Гаморе хочется обнять громовержца и рассеять все его страдания, отгородить от всех бед. Но Тор произносит одно единственное имя, и девушка понимает, что все их беды только начинаются.

Тор снова уходит, и Гамора понимает, что на её запястье больше не появится ни одной звезды. Она просто не доживёт до этого момента.

.

Хватка у Таноса воистину железная. Гаморе кажется, что ещё немного у неё не останется ни одной целой кости во всём теле. Во взгляде Квилла мольба и такое отчаяние.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Гамора, и по её щекам катятся слёзы. — Пожалуйста.

Питер зажмуривает глаза и выдавливает, прежде чем нажать на курок:

— Я люблю тебя.

Танос смеётся и забирает её прочь.

.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Питер, Гамора хочет ответить тем же, но не может выдавить из себя хоть слово.

Питер нажимает на курок, и Гамора закрывает глаза. Говорят, перед смертью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами.

Неправда.

Гамора закрывает глаза и видит улыбающегося Тора, разглядывающего её руки.

Мыльные пузыри касаются кожи, Гамора открывает глаза. Питер смотрит недоумённо, а Танос смеётся. Квилл разглядывает свои руки с бесполезным оружием. Гамора разглядывает руки Питера. На запястьях Квилла чистота, на руках Гаморы — метка.

И это всегда было важно.


End file.
